


Ineffable in 2,000 Words or Less

by EternalFiction



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sassy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sassy Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFiction/pseuds/EternalFiction
Summary: A collection of short fics about the daily lives and random events of Aziraphale and Crowley post-Armadidn't. Each chapter is a different story, unless stated as parts, and will include any needed warnings in the summary.





	Ineffable in 2,000 Words or Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wakes up alone, can't find Aziraphale, and can't reach him.

Crowley was in the midst of waking up and was very confused when he reached out and didn’t feel Aziraphale. He was supposed to be reading next to him. He opened his eyes groggily and saw that he was indeed gone, his book lying on the table. 

“Aziraphale?” He called out, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. No answer. Maybe he’s down in the book shop. Maybe he’s fixing his morning tea. There were so many reasonable, possible explanations of why Aziraphale was gone that Crowley shouldn’t have been worried. But he was, and he had an awful feeling growing in his stomach. He jumped out of bed and snapped into his usual attire. “Aziraphale!” He yelled as he marched out of the room. Still no answer. He definitely would have heard him. Any customer would have too but Crowley didn’t care about that. He wasn’t in the living room as he flew by it down the stairs. “Angel!” Still no reply and he couldn’t see him from the stairs. He checked by the front and the door was still locked, the shop still closed. He ran to the back, almost choking out his name, and he still couldn’t find him. He reached for his phone and was about to dial him when he remembered it would only call the bookshop. Aziraphale didn’t have a cell phone. “Shit.” Crowley cursed. Was he just out to buy more tea? No, he would have told him before he left. Crowley sniffed the air. No scent of blood, no scent of any angel or demon. No fresh scent of any humans. But he wasn’t here. And he couldn’t reach him. “Aziraphale!” Crowley cried, a familiar feeling of dread filling his lungs, making it hard to breath. Crowley fell back against a bookcase and tried to regain composure. This wasn’t like before, he reminded himself. He’s not surrounded by what he thought was Hellfire. He didn’t think Aziraphale was dead. He had ideas of where he could be. He could go look for him, he could track him. But for some reason his legs wouldn’t move. He was still gasping for air, a pain pulsing from his chest. He swore he could smell the scent of burning paper and leather, and feel the heat of the flames against his skin. He heard the front door unlock and he looked up to see Aziraphale carrying a bag from the tea shop down the street, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“Crowley what happened?! You look dreadful!” Aziraphale gasped, rushing to him and putting a hand over his cheek.

“I couldn’t find you.” Crowley whispered. “I woke up and you were gone.”

“I told you I was going to the tea shop.” Aziraphale said, looking slightly confused amongst his concern. Crowley shook his head.

“No you didn’t.”

“I assure you I did.” Aziraphale replied, having the grace not to sound offended. “I woke you up before I left and told you I would be back soon. You mumbled 'I love you' and then went back to sleep.” Crowley could remember that now, though it was hazy. Damn it. He sighed and rubbed his face.

“Yeah. I remember now. Sorry.” He mumbled. He was angry at himself for worrying Aziraphale for nothing.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Aziraphale said quietly. “You thought something had happened to me, didn’t you?” 

“Kinda.” Crowley said, standing straight up again. “I was going to call you but…” Crowley trailed off.

“Ah. I only have my rotary phone.” Aziraphale said. They were silent for a second before Crowley snapped and a small tan box wrapped in a blue bow appeared in his hand. He offered it to Aziraphale. 

“Here.” He said. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow but took the present. He carefully undid the bow and removed the lid. He pulled out a small smartphone with a tan and blue tartan phone case and looked at it quizzingly.

“It’s a cellular phone.” He said, surprised.

“Yes. I think it’s about time you had one.” Crowley started. “That way, if either of us are out alone, we can call one another if something happens.” Crowley took a shaky breath. “And I don’t want—I can’t feel like I can’t find you again. So, Angel, please—” He was cut off by Aziraphale wrapping his arms around his neck, pushing him back into the bookshelf. A book fell to the ground beside them. Crowley felt his entire body grow warm. He still was getting used to their new allowance of physical contact, and more specifically to Aziraphale acting out his feelings.

“Thank you.” He said. “For always looking out for us.” Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist, pulling him close. Any residual anxiety was expelled by the feeling of Aziraphale pressed against him, safely in his arms.

“Of course. Does this mean you like the phone?”

“I don’t know how to use it, but I do like it.” Crowley smiled. He would always be amused by how old fashioned Aziraphale was.

“I’ll teach you. My number is already in it by the way. And yours is in mine.”

“What’s my number?” Crowley smirked.

“Six, six—”

“If you say another six I’m not using the phone.” Aziraphale warned. Crowley laughed.

“It’s nine, four, one. One, eight, zero, zero.”

“1800.” Aziraphale repeated. “The year I opened my bookshop.”

“Easy to remember if you need to.” Crowley replied. 

“And would the first three be alluding to 1941? The year you exploded a church and I experienced your reckless driving for the first time.” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“That’s still the loudest I’ve ever heard you scream, you know. Thought my windows would shatter.” Aziraphale ticked.

“We just escaped discorporation and you were trying to get us killed.”

“We weren’t going to get killed.”

“You always say that.”

“Because I’m right.” Aziraphale sighed.

“Can you please drive slower while in the city?”

“Why?” Crowley asked. He liked driving fast.

“Because it would make me happy.” Shit. His one weakness.

“Ughhhh. Finnne.” Crowley whined. “But only in the city.”

“Thank you.” Crowley moved his hand to run his hand through Aziraphale’s hair.

“Yeah yeah.” He grumbled. “If it makes you happy.” Aziraphale hugged him tighter.

“I love you.” Aziraphale said. Crowley felt his heart squeeze. It was only three words, but they meant the world to him. To finally be able to hear them, to finally be able to say them, it felt like a dream. Crowley gripped him tighter, reaffirming that this was real, that Aziraphale was here.

“I love you too.” Crowley said. Crowley didn't know how long they stood there, but when Aziraphale eventually pulled away, it didn't feel like long enough.

"Now, how do I turn it on?" Aziraphale asked, turning the phone over in his hands, looking confused. Crowley smiled and walked him through the basic workings of a smartphone. There was internet on the phone, but he figured he would show Aziraphale later to not overwhelm him.

Aziraphale was pretty excited about setting a picture for the home screen, and they spent a good while walking around the shop and the loft upstairs, Aziraphale taking way more pictures than necessary. And after spending almost thirty minutes of scrolling and going back and forth, he had picked one. And when Crowley leaned over to help him place it on his home screen, he was surprised by what he had chosen. It was a picture of one of his plants, the one that started to bloom yellow flowers once it was moved here. Crowley remembered how Aziraphale gushed over how beautiful they were but he didn’t think they held any sentimental value to Aziraphale. Once it was set up, Aziraphale smiled widely.

“It’s perfect!” He exclaimed giddily. Crowley couldn’t help but smile back.

“I didn’t think you liked that plant this much.” Aziraphale looked over to him, his eyes shining.

“It is a beautiful plant, but I picked it because it shows how caring you are. It’s something you  _ chose _ to put love into.” Aziraphale said, reaching over and placing his hand over Crowley’s. His smile was so bright and his eyes so full of love that Crowley couldn’t look away, like he was a moth drawn to a flame. “I also like that the flowers match your eyes.” And Crowley didn’t have anything to say to that. He just intertwined their fingers and held on tightly, like he was in danger of falling. Aziraphale squeezed back. “How about we try the new tea I bought?” Aziraphale asked, putting the phone down beside him.

“Okay, but I’m not letting go of your hand.” Crowley still wasn’t ready for him to be out of sight again. He knew he would be fine by tomorrow, but for now he needed to know with absolute certainty that Aziraphale was fine, that he was safe, and that he would stay that way. Aziraphale lifted Crowley’s hand and placed a soft kiss just below his middle knuckle.

“Good. I wasn’t planning on letting go either.” Aziraphale said with a smaller, more shy smile. And it came to be that they didn’t let go for the rest of the day. And when Crowley’s grip started to weaken as he fell asleep that night, Aziraphale held their hands in place. And when Crowley clenched his hand from the all too familiar nightmare, Aziraphale was able to squeeze back, reassuring him that he was right there and he wasn’t going anywhere. And then Crowley was able to fall back asleep almost instantly, knowing that Aziraphale was lying next to him, and that he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always amused me that Aziraphale didn't have a cell phone but I figured after the bookshop fire and the body switching it would be a good idea for them to be able to contact each when they weren't together and not at the bookshop.
> 
> Come hang out on [Tumblr](https://eternalanimation.tumblr.com)


End file.
